1. Technical Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is fuze and guidance systems for projectiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Smart fuzes have recently been used to provide better accuracy and effectiveness for munitions. It will be appreciated that improvements in systems utilizing smart fuzes would be desirable.